


Gioco di ruolo

by anagogia



Category: Adamsberg - Fred Vargas
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagogia/pseuds/anagogia
Summary: Il capitano Danglard, divorato dal senso di colpa ed incapace di perdonarsi, si trova a rivestire un ruolo che non credeva sarebbe mai stato chiamato a ricoprire.AU Tempi Glaciali
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Il capitano Danglard riemerse dal sonno con estrema fatica. Il vino bianco della sera precedente avviluppava la sua mente in un vortice nebbioso e traballante, al centro del quale facevano bella mostra di sé tutte le angosce che al momento lo attanagliavano: l’Islanda, Robespierre, la retta universitaria dei suoi figli che sarebbe scaduta a fine mese, l’assassino evanescente ed implacabile che sembrava sfuggire sempre più lontano nonostante gli sforzi suoi e del resto della squadra, l’assenza del commissario, impermeabile alla frustrazione dell’intera Anticrimine di fronte ai vicoli ciechi nei quali l’indagine si era incagliata. Angosce terebranti, pensieri fissi sui quali il capitano tornava come in un infernale girone dantesco per evitare di concentrarsi su quello che era in quella fase della sua vita l’unico vero motore del suo essere ed agire, del suo tormento, del suo dolore: il proprio tradimento ai danni del commissario.

Assente il commissario lo era di certo: letteralmente durante il suo inutile viaggio in Islanda, ma anche metaforicamente, presenza vacua ed incostante di fronte alle indagini del resto della squadra che lavorava senza sosta. Non che apparentemente ci fosse qualcosa di differente dall’ordinario: Adamsberg non era mai stato, in effetti, completamente presente, e probabilmente questo valeva per ogni aspetto della sua vita. Nella tempesta, il commissario non era un argano implacabile in grado di trainare la nave in salvo, non era una scialuppa capace di trarre a bordo i naufraghi; piuttosto, per i membri dell’Anticrimine era come un faro in fondo al porto, esperto nell’arte di illuminare la via, di direzionare le navi allo sbando ad un ormeggio sicuro, di condurre le indagini più intricate e nebulose a completa seppur lenta dipanazione. Come ci riuscisse per Danglard era ancora un mistero: la sua completa assenza di rigore logico, la sua incapacità di formulare pensieri sequenziali e coerenti avrebbero dovuto farne il peggiore dei poliziotti di provincia, eppure, inspiegabilmente, il commissario vantava un tasso di successo in ambito penale ad oggi ineguagliato nell’intero paese. Questa sua abilità di vedere dove gli altri brancolavano nel buio, mai esplicitata eppure chiaramente percepita, aveva generato nei suoi collaboratori una fiducia incrollabile e devota che lo rendeva, indiscutibilmente ed incoerentemente con i contorni indefiniti del personaggio, leader. Nessuno aveva mai messo in discussione il suo ruolo, nessuno aveva mai osato soverchiarlo, e la verità era che nessuno lo aveva mai desiderato. 

La sera precedente aveva visto il capitano ondeggiare tra bruciante senso di colpa, doloroso pentimento e malevolo orgoglio per il proprio operato. “Qualcuno dovrà pur mantenere la rotta” si ripeteva “tenere i piedi a terra laddove il commissario vagheggia tra i ghiacci”; era suo preciso dovere riportarlo alla retta via e, quando questo fosse impossibile, impedire che trascinasse con sé nel fallimento l’intera indagine. Eppure, mentre rassicurato si convinceva di aver svolto egregiamente il proprio dovere, il volto del commissario emergeva dal profondo della sua coscienza e lo puntava con sguardo insolitamente penetrante, senza rabbia, piuttosto sorpreso ed addolorato allo scoprire di avere un pugnale puntato alla schiena da parte di quello che riteneva il più fedele dei suoi collaboratori. Danglard si chiedeva se il commissario l’avesse mai considerato più di questo, se avesse mai fatto breccia nei sentimenti di quell’uomo capace di inaudite, improvvise manifestazioni di affetto ma anche della più tenace indifferenza; passava dal domandarsi se lo ritenesse un amico al chiedersi se, a fallimento compiuto, si sarebbe dimesso per lasciare a lui la direzione dell’Anticrimine. Il capitano era stato sballottato per ore da questi pensieri a polarità opposta, e nemmeno generose quantità di vino bianco avevano avuto la capacità di attutire i colpi; per questo riemergere dal sonno allo squillo del telefono si rivelò un’impresa ardua, lenta e laboriosa.

“Dove diavolo è, Danglard? Questo è un enorme casino, un fottuto, enorme casino, e lei dov’è? Dov’è la sua squadra? Come vi è venuto in mente di non informarmi dei vostri sospetti, a lei ed a quell’idiota del suo capo?”

Danlgard trasalì; le espressioni scurrili lo mettevano a disagio. In un attimo, tuttavia, si ritrovò completamente sveglio e rimarchevolmente lucido. Di cosa stava parlando il commissario regionale Brezillon? E perché chiamava proprio lui, quando le chiamate di elevato profilo come quelle erano di solito riservate al commissario?

“Non la seguo, signore”

“Come avete anche solo pensato di non informarmi che sospettavate di Charles Rolben? Un magistrato di quel calibro sospettato di omicidi seriali ed io non ne sono informato! Ho già ricevuto chiamate da tre diversi ministri!”

Una sottile paura iniziò a farsi strada nella coscienza del capitano.

“Non ero informato che sospettassimo di un magistrato. Non sono certo nemmeno di capire a cosa lei si riferisca, signore. Stiamo parlando del killer della Società Robespierre?”

La domanda di Danglard fu accolta da un lungo, disagevole silenzio.

“Come, non sa nulla? Adamsberg non le aveva detto che sarebbe partito per il Creux per disegnare a Victor Masfaurè il volto di Charles Rolben al fine di identificarlo come l’assassino dell’Islanda?”

“Non ero informato” rispose il capitano, più tranquillo e con un certo sussiego “Sto dedicando ogni sforzo all’indagine in corso” terminò, in fondo all’animo colpevolmente certo che le parole “a differenza del commissario che perde il suo tempo vagheggiando tra i ghiacci” sarebbero state udite seppur mai pronunciate.

“Chi potrebbe esserne informato, all’interno della squadra?”

“Stiamo tutti indagando sulla Società Robespierre senza respiro. Nessuno è stato distaccato per occuparsi del caso islandese”

Il commissario regionale Brezillon imprecò ancora.

“Lei non ha capito la gravità della situazione, Danglard. Il magistrato Charles Rolben è stato arrestato da due gendarmi di un comune sperduto, armato di mitragliatrice ed accusato di 4 tentati omicidi; Victor Masfaurè asserisce che è responsabile di due omicidi avvenuti in Islanda dieci anni fa e di tutti gli omicidi ascrivibili al killer della Società Robespierre. Le alte sfere governative mi stanno alle costole ed io non ho uno straccio di fascicolo investigativo, non ho materiale probatorio, non ho la minima idea di come Adamsberg sia arrivato a Rolben! Se quello che asserisce non è vero ci metteranno in croce!”

Danglard senti il cuore fermarglisi in petto ed i pensieri andare in cortocircuito. Il killer dell’Islanda e il loro killer erano la stessa persona? Adamsberg aveva ragione, dunque! Ed aveva trovato l’assassino. Travolto da una valanga di interrogativi e sentimenti contrastanti, non seppe formulare un solo pensiero logico.

“Perché lo chiede a me, signore? Perché non al commissario?”

Di nuovo, un lungo silenzio accolse la sua domanda.

“Lei non sa davvero nulla di quanto accaduto stanotte, Danglard?”

“Cosa è successo stanotte?”

“Charles Rolben ha tentato di uccidere Adamsberg e i fratelli Masfaurè, oltre ad aver sparato ad una donna lungo il tragitto. Il commissario ha difeso Amedèè ed è riuscito a ferire Rolben, ma è stato a sua volta colpito da due proiettili. E’ stato trasportato in elisoccorso a Parigi perché l’ospedale locale non aveva le competenze necessarie. So che è arrivato vivo al Saint Louis e che ora si trova in sala operatoria, ma secondo i soccorritori con i quali ho parlato la situazione è estremamente critica.”

Per la prima volta nella sua vita il capitano Adrien Danglard si trovò incapace di formulare un singolo pensiero.


	2. 2

Due ore dopo Danglard si trovava all’ospedale Saint Louis. Aveva rassicurato il comandante Brezillon promettendo che l’indomani l’intera squadra avrebbe lavorato per ricostruire l’indagine del commissario e fornire solidi capi d’accusa, ed aveva inviato a tutti un messaggio convocando una riunione per le nove del mattino. Ora, da poco passate le tre di notte, camminava nella sala d’attesa deserta. Presentava tutti i sintomi tipici di chi ha ricevuto uno shock: sudorazione, tremore, brividi di freddo, mancamenti, eppure non riusciva a mettersi seduto. La notizia l’aveva sconvolto al punto da bloccare completamente ogni sentimento diverso dal terrore che lo permeava, terebrante, martellante, senza tregua. Adamsberg poteva morire, forse sarebbe morto quella notte stessa. Non aveva mai riflettuto su come avrebbe potuto essere la vita senza di lui; ispiratore, superiore, avversario metodologico, amico, all’occorrenza oste e cambusiere, baby sitter occasionale, persino talvolta fratello maggiore nonostante l’età; da che si erano incontrati il commissario era stato una presenza costante nella vita di Danglard, e seppur fluido e sfuggente come solo lui sapeva essere, solo ora il capitano si rendeva conto di quanto enorme fosse l’influenza del piccolo commissario nella sua vita, di quanto spazio emotivo occupasse con la sua presenza assente; tanto vacua e mal delimitata era la personalità del commissario quanto era solida e incrollabile la sua capacità di ancorare a sé il prossimo, di dare sicurezza e stabilità. Non che ci fosse nulla di stabile in lui, quello no, ma nondimeno aveva la capacità di supportare, o meglio, di permeare la vita di chi gli gravitava intorno, di distribuire certezza che in qualche modo sarebbe sempre stato lì, sfuggente ma immutabile ed etereo. Non stabile, certo, non come un tronco d’albero a cui appoggiarsi nella difficoltà; come acqua forse, come il mare, che seppur liquido ti salva avvolgendoti per riportarti a galla, impedendoti di affogare.  
Per un attimo, la soddisfazione di aver identificato una metafora adeguata a descrivere la stabile inconsistenza della presenza del commissario nella sua vita placò l’angoscia di Danglard, che sedette in una sedia d’angolo, continuando a riflettere su mari e tronchi d’albero. Il sollievo tuttavia ebbe breve durata, giacchè vide una giovane donna, probabilmente un’infermiera, giungere dal fondo del corridoio correndo e reggendo un carico bianco e rosso di sacche di sangue da trasfondere; il suo respiro ansimante, la fretta nel digitare il codice di accesso al blocco operatorio e la rapidità con cui sparì dietro alle porte scorrevoli non lasciarono spazio al dubbio: c’era urgente bisogno di sangue, quindi un’emorragia ancora non controllata, tessuti vitali non ossigenati a dovere, un cuore che pompava a vuoto; un cuore che avrebbe potuto fermarsi da un momento all’altro.  
Danglard non ricordava più come si vivesse in un mondo senza il commissario, a tal punto la sua flemmatica, lenta dolcezza d’animo l’aveva penetrato. Era certo di non ricordare più come si facesse a viverne lontano.   
Questo brusco ritorno alla realtà lo smosse, e ricominciò a camminare, un groppo in gola e gli occhi lucidi. Ottenere informazioni era stato difficile, non poteva vantare un rapporto di parentela e solo sventolando a destra ed a manca il tesserino di riconoscimento aveva ottenuto di parlare con il medico che aveva accolto il commissario in Pronto Soccorso. Duplice ferita di arma da fuoco, questo il responso; il primo colpo l’aveva colpito al petto, evitando il cuore ma provocando gravi lesioni al polmone di destra. In elicottero era stato posizionato un drenaggio toracico che aveva segnalato la presenza di un sanguinamento attivo. Il secondo colpo l’aveva colpito in pieno addome, e solo pochi, misericordiosi millimetri avevano evitato la lacerazione della vena cava con conseguente morte immediata. Aveva colpito il fegato, tuttavia, e probabilmente provocato lesioni da scoppio di uno o più tratti d’intestino; giacchè il paziente (e già a questo termine serico e passivo Danglard aveva creduto di venir meno) era troppo instabile per poter essere sottoposto ad una TC i sanitari avevano dovuto accontentarsi di una rapida ecografia prima di correre, letteralmente, in sala operatoria.  
  
Come avrebbe voluto, in questo momento, non essere solo. Si era chiesto se fosse suo dovere avvertire qualcuno, e in tal caso, chi; Adamsberg era stato, solo ora se ne rendeva conto, straordinariamente riservato circa la sua vita privata, soprattutto quella precedente a Parigi; Danglard non aveva mai incontrato sua madre né nessuna delle sue numerose sorelle; aveva incontrato, brevemente, il fratello, ma non avrebbe saputo come rintracciarlo. E poi, lui l’avrebbe voluto? Chi avrebbe voluto accanto, in quel momento? Il capitano, dopo quasi dieci anni gomito a gomito, non sapeva rispondere a questa domanda. Il solo pensiero che Adamsberg, così evanescente ed impalpabile, tutto anima e sensazioni, possedesse organi e tessuti come tutti i comuni mortali, sangue e viscere e un cuore che poteva fermarsi lo lasciava sbalordito. Ecco, poteva ammetterlo a sé stesso: aveva cullato sino ad ora l’infantile convinzione che il commissario fosse, in fondo, immortale, come un bimbo potrebbe crederlo dei propri genitori; l’idea che potesse spezzarsi, crollare, essere definito “paziente”, passivo ed incapacitato a provvedere a sé stesso gli pareva oltraggiosa, dolorosamente offensiva; l’idea che potesse aver bisogno di qualcuno, lui che pareva non aver mai bisogno di nulla, era totalmente aliena.  
  
Aveva pensato di chiamare Camille, l’eterna non fidanzata del commissario e madre di suo figlio, ma aveva immediatamente scartato l’idea; viveva al Nord con Tom, e senz’altro avrebbe insistito per mettersi in auto immediatamente, in piena notte, mettendo a rischio sé stessa ed il bambino. Stesso discorso valeva per Zerk, il figlio maggiore, nato da una breve relazione giovanile; si trovava in Islanda dove aveva incontrato una donna; non avrebbe avuto modo di partire per Parigi prima del mattino, poteva risparmiargli almeno qualche ora di angoscia impotente.  
  
Altri passi risuonarono nel silenzio della notte. La stessa giovane infermiera, la stessa corsa, lo stesso grottesco carico tra le braccia. Altro sangue, ancora non erano riusciti ad interrompere l’emorragia. Danglard sentì un conato di nausea risalire la gola e si arrese al fatto che non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare quell’angoscia da solo. Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e con gesti incerti compose uno dei molti numeri che ricordava a memoria.  
  
“Capitano” rispose la donna all’altro capo del telefono, perfettamente sveglia e coerente nonostrante l’ora tarda “che succede?”  
  
“Il commissario ha identificato e fatto arrestare il killer della società di Robespierre, che è anche il killer dell’Islanda: Charles Rolben, il magistrato. E’ successo al Creux. Rolben ha tentato di uccidere il commissario ed i fratelli Masfaurè.”  
  
“Come stanno?” domandò lei, e per la prima volta Danglard percepì la voce di Retancourt tremare leggermente.  
  
“I fratelli stanno bene. Adamsberg è stato colpito al torace ed all’addome. Sono nella sala d’attesa del blocco operatorio dell’ospedale Saint Louis, e tutto quello che sono riuscito a sapere fino ad ora è che la situazione è molto grave.”  
  
“Capitano” sussurrò il tenente “mi ripeta quello che ha detto.”  
  
“Il commissario è stato colpito da due colpi di arma da fuoco ed è al momento in sala operatoria in gravi condizioni”  
  
Seguì un silenzio gelido. Danglard attese senza proferire parola che la cruda realtà penetrasse l’enorme mole del tenente Retancourt.  
  
“Avverto Veyrenc. Saremo lì in trenta minuti.”  
  
Come sempre Violette Retancourt fu di parola. Esattamente trenta minuti dopo aver interrotto la chiamata il capitano Danglard vide la sua considerevole mole varcare l’ingresso della sala di attesa, tallonata dalla sagoma assai più esile dell’ispettore Veyrenc. Andò loro incontro, poi si fermò, le braccia scomodamente tese lungo il corpo come se in quel momento non sapesse che farne. Protese una mano verso il tenente, poi la ritrasse; tutta la prostrazione di quel momento fu chiaramente visibile in quel gesto che si arrestava.  
  
“Nessuna novità?” domandò lei.  
  
Il capitano si limitò a scuotere il capo, come se rispondere ad alta voce rendesse più reali gli eventi di quelle ore.  
  
“Ho visto passare un’infermiera carica di sacche di sangue. E’ successo quattro volte ormai. “  
  
“Vuol dire che continua a perderne” commentò Violette.  
  
“Vuol dire che là dentro c’è una persona viva che può essere trasfusa e salvata, e non un cadavere” si inserì allora il tenente Veyrenc.   
  
Il capitano lo osservò, come se solo ora si fosse reso conto della sua presenza. Sentì un barlume dell’antica gelosia riaffiorare: per anni era stato la persona più vicina al commissario, e poi era spuntato lui, con i capelli maculati, proveniente dai Pirenei, dallo stesso pezzo di montagna, e lo aveva spodestato poco a poco.  
  
Ma in fondo che importava ora?  
  
“Ispettore, lei conosce la famiglia del commissario immagino.”  
  
Veyrenc alzò lo sguardo, strinse i pugni in atteggiamento di difesa.  
  
“La conosce anche lei, capitano.”  
  
Perplesso, Danglard proseguì: “Sarà necessario contattare sua madre, le sue sorelle, suo fratello. Lei possiede dei recapiti, o conoscenze in comune che possano metterci in contatto?”  
  
“Raphael è irrintracciabile, capitano. Sparito dai radar dopo la faccenda di Tritone, a godersi la ritrovata libertà. E la famiglia del commissario la conosce anche lei perchè, per lo più, si trova in questa stanza. Quella gente la lasci stare sulla montagna, dove ha meno occasioni di nuocere.”  
  
Danglard lo osservò stupefatto. Come poteva, quell’ispettore dai capelli leopardati, parlare con tanta sicurezza?   
  
“Ispettore, la situazione è critica. La sua famiglia deve essere informata. Nella speranza che non si verifichi l’irreparabile, vorranno essergli vicino, poter prestare la propria assistenza. ”  
  
Veyrenc si avvicinò, lo sguardo affilato, il tono di voce permeato di insolita durezza.  
  
“Capitano, la prego di darmi ascolto. Quelle persone possono solo fargli del male, e non sarà in condizioni di difendersi. Sarà abbastanza dura già così com’è, per lui e per noi. Le persone di cui accetterà l’aiuto, sempre se saremo abbastanza persuasivi, sono già qui o a breve distanza. Jean-Baptiste” e qui il capitano trasalì, profondamente turbato da quella inaspettata confidenza “è affare nostro, e tocca a noi averne cura adesso.”   
  
“Sempre se se la sente, capitano” concluse.


End file.
